Boys Before Flowers-Four Years Later
by Pittgirl88
Summary: Multiple characters from the show, what happens after the couples are reunited after being apart for four years. I don't own anything just a really big fan of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Setting after the last episode, what will or might happen!

Chapter 1

Goo Jun- Pyo, felt weird being on tv when all he wants is this to be over. That way he can catch his plane to get back to see Jan Di again. If he thought that this interview wasn't important he would just skip it because he knew that this lady would ask him about his personal life. Which would mean about his love life because he owned a big important company? He also knew that his parents would be watching along with his sister, he wanted to make them proud. Four years ago, he wouldn't have wanted or cared much about what his mom thought about him or what she wanted from him. But she had been taking care of his dad since he woke up from his coma, which helped his thoughts on how he thought about her. He has always wanted to make his dad happy and proud of him. Also he has always gotten along with his sister, even when she took Jan Di and Ji- Hoo's side five years ago.

But he could forgive her because she helped take care of his girl knowing how he felt about her. This made him very thankful to his sister for liking Jan Di and being able to take her under her wing. He was really happy that Jan Di liked his sister which is good because he knew she would have someone to chat with in his family. Finally the interview is over and I can get going to see her. Just have to text the guys and let them know to meet at the beach after I ask Jan Di to marry me again.

It was easy to keep up with the guys over the last four years because we are all super close. We knew when Ji Hoo's grandfather died, he understood when we all couldn't come to the funeral. But we were all there for him emotional since he just got a couple years with his grandfather. That made him want to go ahead and go back to school so that he could open back up the clinic. He said he was in a lot of classes with Jan Di which helped ease my mind about her safety because he would watch out for her.

Yee Jung left the same day I did for Sweden for classes to help him become better with his pottery. After he left he told us about his promise to Ga Eul, which surprised me but not the other two guys. I think it was because I had my thing with Jan Di going on. But he told us, that since then he hasn't been with any other girl's and he chats with her by phone every day to help with how lonely he feels. He told us last night that he hasn't told her when he is coming back which I think makes it a nice surprise and which will make it that much better with him keeping his promise. I just didn't know my friend was that taken with Jan Di's sweet mannered friend, who helped him out by not letting him give up on his pottery.

Woo Bin went to China to help his father with their business, which helped him get into a new pool of women. Then one night, he went out to a club and ran into Ha Jae Kyung (aka Monkey) they started talking. Then being Woo Bin, he asked her to show him around China since he didn't know much about the place. They started dating about a year after they met in China but he thought that I would be mad at him. I wasn't because I have Jan Di and I was happy for them. But Woo Bin had been keeping busy with Yee Jung and my wishes by watching the girls while we were gone. Or it kept his men busy since Woo Bin has been away from Korea. Since both Jan Di and Ga Eul don't tend to be the same place anymore. I don't know what I would do without the F4 guys, they have been there for me even when I didn't have much of a family relationship, with the family I do have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (So Yee Jung)

Finally the plane landed; glad I told Woo Bin that I was coming back so he dropped my car off with Ga Eul's address of where she works. Usually I call Ga Eul on her lunch break but not today, she will understand when she sees me. I really have to thank Woo Bin for going to get my car and bringing my car to the airport for me and then for keeping a close watch on Ga Eul in the last four years or his men have. I am so glad to finally be home and be able to drive my Locust again because I missed my car. Ga Eul did tell me that she works at a Preschool teaching them about pottery when she can. Hopefully she isn't putting too much pressure on her hand but knowing her, it is happening that way. Her poor hands, she needs to learn the right way to hold her hands while she is making pottery. I will be teaching her that way we can also spend some time together. I know that we will have to chat about where our relationship is going. She knows that I haven't been with any other girls since I made her that promise before I left.

I figured it would be easier to go see her first, because I did promise her I would. Then planning to see the guys afterwards, I got a text from Jun Pyo about meeting up on the beach but I have to see Ga Eul or I will go crazy. It has been four years since I have seen her, I miss being near her and seeing her everyday like we did. I know most of our meetings were about Jun Pyo and Jan Di but now it won't be like that. Just because we have kept in contacted the last four years and we have talked about everything but us.

It's so nice to be driving my Locust again; man I really missed this car and how fast it goes down the road. I have to start to slow down so that I can find the address to where she works, that way I can find her. I just checked my phone; I have seven missed calls and twenty text messages'. That is after Jun Pyo's text about meeting him at the beach, some of them are from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin about my car then the meeting time for us. Most of them are from Ga Eul, that girl can't just wait but then again I haven't talked to her today. I think it's been the longest I haven't since I lost my phone a year ago and had to replace it. She hadn't been happy about that since we went two weeks without talking. I think she will forgive me faster this time since I am back and she gets to see me now. I can't seem to find where she works and this won't work because I have to be at the beach soon. With the guys, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo want to get there as Jun Pyo is asking Jan Di to marry him which is a good idea. Since we are friends, we have been together for everything. So it makes sense that we need our say even if it's just for fun.

At least we know Jan Di and Jun Pyo will be happy together seeing as his mom is a lot better than she was four years ago. Finally found the school she teaches at, I must have passed it three times. As I walked in, I start to feel nervous about seeing her again and I didn't know I would feel this way after not seeing her this long. Finding her classroom was a lot easier, she looks like a natural teaching the kids and she is working with them on their pottery. She looks really pretty in white, which reminds me to tell her that you really shouldn't wear white while making pottery. Arioso, she is still using too much pressure on her hands.

"You're using too much pressure on your hands." Yee Jung said

Ga Eul looked up; wow is he really here or is this a dream. No wonder why he never answered his phone or the text I sent him. She didn't even realize that she had stood up to say anything to him.

"Sunbea" Ga Eul said

"Hi" Yee Jung said back

Ga Eul didn't even notice anyone else was in the room after that until a couple of her student's talked to him.

"Are you teacher's boyfriend?" a little boy asked him

The oldest girl, who happens to be the smartest and the nosiest girl asked him.

"Did you just come back from another country?" the oldest girl asked.

"Little girl, you amaze me! Yes, I did!" said Yee Jung

"You are teacher's boyfriend from Sweden!" said the same girl.

I didn't think Ga Eul would tell her student's about me but come to think about it. I do call her on her lunch break and a few students might have overheard her. We only got ten minutes to chat with each other before I have to leave to meet the guys at the beach. So I asked her out to dinner before I left, for tomorrow night as we are going to a party tonight with everyone. To celebrate Jun Pyo and Jan Di's engagement, which will be at Jun Pyo's house. Now I kept my promise to my girl, now I got a beach meeting with the guys to head for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Woo Bin)

I got back a week before Jun Pyo and Yi Jung told us they were coming back. I wanted a couple of days to hang out with Jae Kyung and to watch the girls to give my men some time off. Then I had a few errands to do before Yi Jung came back, like take his car to the airport for him and Ga Eul's work address where he would find it. I just knew he would fall for Jan Di's sweet tempered friend, I saw it when he was talking to her so much on our first trip with Jan Di. Then he would seek her out, at first she wasn't into him but she came around in time. Which made her fall for him; I have to admit that he asked for that when he started seeking her out. I am sure he didn't realize until she told him three months before he left for Sweden. After which she learned about his past, she then helped him realize that regret hurts so he got a tough lesson taught to him by her. Which made him fall for her, I don't even think that was her plan but helping him out by showing him that board helped him understand some things, by not trying to keep people in your life because you don't want to get hurt doesn't help anyone. She has made him into a better person and a better man then he was before. I am so glad he has her now in his life because he needed love and to be shown what love is.

He is like a brother I never got but then again they all are which is why I have been watching the girls. I have kept a closer eye on Ga Eul though because she doesn't have anyone with her like Jan Di does. Plus Yi Jung didn't want her to find another guy she would like better because he wanted her. But seeing as he is too stupid and told her that if she had met her Soul-Mate yet he would come see her first. But I don't think he trusted other guys around here from noticing how cute Ga Eul is and they have noticed her in the last four years. But he doesn't need to worry about her because she doesn't pay any attention to them. She only has eyes for him but he still worried so I am watching over her. Ji Hoo is the only reason I don't have to watch Jan Di as much because they are in school together or studying for class. So giving Jun Pyo their location as to where they would be on Saturday was the easy part. I have also had lunches with Ji Hoo when he can get away from classes without Jan Di noticing since not many people know that I am back besides the guys, Jae Kyung and my dad. Being with Jae Kyung is very different than any of the other girls that I am use to being with because we are actually dating each other. I can't wait until Yee Jung gets back so we can be like we us to be except going to bars to find girls. I just have missed hang out with my bro's and talking to them in person. I wonder if he will start dating Ga Eul or what his promise will mean for their relationship. I am sure he will go through with it because he does love her and I know she loves him because she has already told him that she does. At least I will have all my friends back in Seoul where we all belong.

Saturday an hour before the beach meeting

Okay my men told me Yi Jung just picked up his car to go see Ga Eul. Okay and Jun Pyo is on his way to the beach to ask Jan Di to marry him. Now I will text Jun Pyo back about the meeting time and then text Yi Jung and Ji Hoo about the right time for us to meet to get our laugh in and to have fun. It's going to be nice to see Yi Jung and Jun Pyo again as well as Jan Di and Ga Eul. You don't usually see the girls without each other or you didn't use to see them by themselves. But since Ga Eul is a teacher and Jan Di wants to be a doctor they don't tend to be together as much because they don't work together anymore. I stopped by her school where she teaches and watched her, I have got to say that she is a good teacher, she's good with the kids plus she tries to teach them pottery in the free time. Yi Jung is going to be so proud of her or is proud of her.

I just got to them beach meeting spot that the guys and I have. Ji Hoo is already her because he came over with the school with Jan Di this morning. I am just waiting for Yi Jung and the plane to fly overhead that will call Jan Di down to the beach.

Yi Jung will have ten minutes now if Jun Pyo is on time, which for things like this he usually is. Oh good there he is now and we have some time to catch up with each other.

"Yo yo yo, my bro what's up?" Woo Bin said

"Not much, bro glad to see you too!" Yi Jung said back

"How did meeting with Ga Eul go?" Woo Bin asked his friend.

"Great, glad I got to see her, I did really miss her but I also missed you guys as well." Yi Jung said back to his friend.

"That's good to hear, did you guys have a chance to talk about anything yet?" Woo Bin asked.

"Not yet, just saw her in her classroom because she was still teaching the kids about pottery. I do have a few things I need to teach the teacher when it comes to pottery." Yi Jung stated to Woo Bin.

Woo Bin watched his friend smile at the memory of her in class teaching or trying to teach her student's about pottery. Knowing Yi Jung would love to show her how to do what he does the right way. Plus it would give them something to do together and knowing Yee Jung like he does, it would help them bond plus give them time to spend together talking about their relationship. He couldn't wait to see what would happen with his friend's relationship with the timid teacher but knowing that she loved him and that he loved her was all he needed to know. Now he can have some time to spend with Jae Kyung because he wouldn't have to keep watch all the time on Ga Eul anymore since Yi Jung was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Ji Hoo)

This morning at the Clinic

I better hurry up and grab this before the bus gets here so that I don't miss what's going to happen at the beach today. I don't have to go but I did so because Jan Di asked me to come, because she needed a friend. Plus I want to be there for my friend when he asks the girl he loves to marry him. Jun Pyo is one of my closest friends including Yi Jung and Woo Bin. We have been friends since we were five years old, we have done everything together ever since. But like all good friends we kind of have a friend we get along with better and they tend to understand you better. Mine is Jun Pyo, he gets me being so quiet and I get that he's just full of himself. Woo Bin and Yi Jung is closer with each other. I think it's all the partying they use to do or all the girls they have been with. But that's beside the point because we are all really good friends. Sometimes I think we are more like brothers and I know the other guys think the same. That's why today's a special day, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung are back from being away with stuff they had to do. Later before Jun Pyo ask Jan Di to marry him or after he does the other guys and I will walk out because he tried asking Jan Di to marry him without us. This isn't the best idea to us since we have been there for everything for them. This will most likely happen when Woo Bin and Yi Jung marry too. Seeing as I don't have a girl mine isn't planned or even talked about. But I just heard Jun Pyo in the sky calling Jan Di down to the beach which lets me have time to sneak away to meet Yi Jung and Woo Bin t surprise Jun Pyo and Jan Di on the beach.

*Watch the last two minutes of the last episode to know what happened*

*Later that Night (Jan Di)*

Wow Jun Pyo is sure something asking me to marry him on the beach like that. He looked so handsome standing by the water and I know he has changed just by looking at him. Plus I missed him a lot and he said he missed me also. But seeing him down on one knee and then to have F4 ruin it was kinda funny. It was nice seeing Woo Bin and Yi Jung again, seeing as the three of them have been away for the last four years in different countries. I think it was good for their friendship to have a break from seeing each other. I know they chatted and visited each other when they could but still it was four years being apart. I also know they will need time to catch up in person but first I want to chat with Yi Jung. When I started walking over just thinking of the promise that he made her got to me. Not because my best friend couldn't handle herself because she could but I didn't want Yi Jung to let her down.

"Hey Woo Bin and Yi Jung, how's it going?" Jan Di asked.

"Good, but I know you're not really over here to chat with me so I will leave you guys to chat." Woo Bin said

Jan Di silently thanked Woo Bin for leaving her to have a chance to chat with Yi Jung about his relationship with Ga Eul.

"Jan Di, I know you want to know about how things are going with Ga Eul. But just know for now that I kept my promise to her and the rest she will tell you when she's ready to tell you. Believe me the guys are already asking me but we haven't even had a chance to chat with each other first. So let us then I am sure she will let you know afterwards." Yi Jung said.

"Thanks for keeping your promise to my friend and it mean a lot to me that you did. I am glad it worked out and that you saw her first." Jan Di said.

"Jan Di it's not a big deal I would have kept my promise no matter what because I love Ga Eul and I want to make her happy." Yi Jung told her.

"Thanks Yi Jung that's the best thing you could tell me because she is my very best friend and I am glad she has you in her life now." Jan Di said.

"I am glad she will let me into her life and that I have her in mine also." Yi Jung said. "I have to finish catching up with Woo Bin but I am glad to have had this chat with you."

That talk with Yi Jung eased my mind on where he stands with my friend. I am really glad he loves my friend and I guess Jun Pyo will say that she picked a winner this time since it's his friend in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ga Eul

Wow today started the same way all of the other days have but the end was the best part. The guys came back, Jun Pyo asked Jan Di to marry him and Yi Jung kept his promise to me. He visited me at my school while I was showing the kids how to make some different pottery things. With kids you have to teach them to make things they know. But it was really nice to see Yi Jung Sunbea and even better since he saw me teaching about pottery. Then he asked me out for dinner tomorrow night since we are all going to the party Jun Pyo is having tonight. It should be fun, plus Yi Jung Sunbea said that he would pick me up an hour before the party so that we can do something together. Sometimes I think that I am dreaming now about the life I wish I had because Yi Jung Sunbea is treating me differently. But I don't think I am dreaming because things have been going this way for a while. With the phone calls every day and all the talks we have had. He even told me last week that he hasn't been with any other girls since he made me that promise to me. Which is great for me but we will just have to wait and see when we talk over dinner tomorrow night. Yi Jung Sunbea just text me about when he will be here to pick me up. He said to wear something comfortable, I guess we are not having a fancy dinner party for them getting engaged.

Well he just got to my place to pick me up for the dinner party. He looks so handsome in his suit so I guess we might be going shopping or I might not have to dress up for this. Wishful thinking since these boys love buying things for their girls, but I hope he doesn't spend so much on a dress for me. But I also know that they like their parties and they find ways to throw parties for anything. I don't think they realize that having this many parties isn't really that normal but they aren't normal boys for that matter.

"Ga Eul, we need to get going that way we can get to the party on time. We have a stop to make before we go to Jun Pyo's house." said Yi Jung.

"Okay Yi Jung Sunbea, let me grab my bag before we head out." Ga Eul said.

He watched her leave the room in jeans and a shirt thinking she really looked beautiful tonight. Too bad they had to go buy her a dress for tonight but knowing her, she would look beautiful in that to. He was looking at where she had left that he hadn't realized she was back until she said something to him.

"Sunbea, are you okay?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Yeah, let's go Ga Eul so we aren't late to the party." Yi Jung said.

"Yi Jung Sunbea, what were you thinking about just now?" Ga Eul asked him.

"You, I was thinking about how much I still have to teach you about pottery so that the kids learn the right way." Yi Jung said "I also thought that you look good right now to bad that we have to go buy a new dress for you to wear." He finished saying.

There he finally told her that he thought she was beautiful and that he wants to teach her how to be better with making pottery. Plus he had wanted to spend some time together with her and she wanted to teach her kids pottery. So it was the perfect thing for them to do together. He was so excited to be able to do something together and he couldn't wait to ask her to have lessons after she gets out of school for the day. Then he could plan that they could have lunch together or with the gang afterwards. But they still had to talk about all this before he got ahead of himself with making plans.

*At the department store*

"Ga Eul, you should try on this dress since it matches my shirt that I am wearing." Yi Jung told her nicely.

"Okay Sunbea if you think it's okay for us to match that much with each other." Ga Eul said.

"Ga Eul, I want us to match and please stop calling me Sunbea." Yi Jung said as nicely as he could. "Just call me Yi Jung please it would be better once we start dating and really it would be weird if you are still calling me Sunbea. Plus I am only a year older then you are." He finished saying.

Ga Eul thought over what Yi Jung had said to her about calling him Sunbea anymore. Then she remembered about the comment about dating him.

"Yi Jung, what do you mean about us dating?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Ga Eul, go try the dress on and we will talk about us dating tomorrow night. But for tonight it's about Jun Pyo and Jan Di okay." Yi Jung said to her.

"Okay, I will be right back!" Ga Eul said to him finally. She left to try on the dress that matched his shirt that he was wearing. While she was gone, he went over to the sale's lady to pay for the dress because he knew that it would just look amazing on her. He couldn't wait to see her in the dress and even dance with her at the party. He was pretty good as a dancer and would love to have as many chances to dance with his girl. He loved to be able to call her his girl because he knew how she felt about him since he left for Sweden.

When she came out, his mouth dropped open when he saw her. Finally I got that reaction from him and it's not a thumb up like before. Not that getting a thumbs up is a bad thing because it wasn't but I am sure happy to have gotten a new reaction from him.

"Ga Eul, you look so beautiful in that dress. Let's go, we have a party to get to now or we will be late." Yi Jung said.

He smiled to himself knowing that he caught her off guard by what he said and even his actions when she came out of the dressing room. He might love her but he wasn't a ladies man of Korea for nothing, he knew how girls worked and even if he loved her. He still knew that she wanted a different reaction from him then what he gave her before.

"Yi Jung, we can't leave without paying for the dress." Ga Eul said back to him.

Yi Jung just looked at Ga Eul waiting for her to follow him but she didn't. I wish that she would just come on, most of the other girls just listened to him when he said something to them. But then again she wasn't like all the other girls he has ever been with, or he wouldn't want her all to himself.

"Ga Eul, I already paid for the dress while you were putting it on in the dressing room!" Yi Jung said.

She couldn't believe that he had already paid for the dress; he hadn't even seen her in the dress before. What if the dress didn't look good on her or was off! She really couldn't believe that he did that, sometimes she didn't really understand his ways or why he even did certain things. But she still loved him no matter what he did because of who he was.

"Why would you buy it before you saw me wearing the dress?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Because I knew it would look beautiful on you, everything looks beautiful on you." Yi Jung told her.

There he finally told her that he thinks that she is beautiful no matter what she wears.


End file.
